dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Toranoana Bonus Manga/@comment-155699-20200122010238
(For archival purposes) Daily Life With A Monster Girl - Toranoana 4 page leaflet 1530146141553: That reminds me, our mothers came by, but... Where are master's parents? My parents are overseas for work... THAT'S NO GOOD, DARLING!! Don't you know?! On the internet "Lately all the main characters have their parents conveniently away on business." It's become a reason to mock a series! text too broken up, basically just saying the trope is overdone I won't forgive that!! So!! Why aren't Darling's parents here?! - We will have a meeting to decide the reason! Emergency Meeting; Why aren't Darling's papa and mama here?! Backstory Deliberation Meeting I don't know what you're talking about.... 1530146210949: A more realistic setting would be for your parents to be in the middle of a messy divorce, perhaps? Realistic...? That's kinda dark Wait, but why would both parents leave the house in that scenario? Wouldn't one still be here? It must be hard to remain in this house full of memories My Beloved must be part of those memories, which is why he remained here alone... Darling... it must have been so tough... Master... Beloved... I don't care how much you like that backstory, don't you dare put it in the main story! ------------- Then what if Boss's mom is a harpy!? Me! Me! What? I see... harpy do tend to migrate, so that would explain her absence Would it? And then your father is traveling the world in search of your harpy mother True love! theory; Darling's mama is a harpy EEH?! BOSS'S MOM IS A HARPY?! Don't forget what happened 3 panels ago! You're the one who said it! Papi isn't cut out for a 4-panel comic 1530146278763: There is the possibility that death has taken them away.... Aah... how tragic.... Except they aren't dead Beloved inherited this house from his parents.... And now he lives with his memories of his lost family.... That's so sad.... But then one day! An interspecies girl appears in his life!! OOH! A FATED MEETING! And then Beloved made that mermaid girl happy for the rest of her life.... I'M THE ONE WHO APPEARED FIRST!! ---------------- Perhaps Honey wanted to inherit this house, but didn't want to wait....? Now it's a crime story!! Where are the bodies hidden in this huge house!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA The house only became huge because you all showed up!! Why would you turn it into a murder story! There's nothing in this house connected to death.... ...What's that about death? ......? 1530146492922: But wouldn't work overseas be acceptable in some cases? Some cases? Like what? A case that matches with the manga LIKE IF BOSS'S MOM IS A HARPY...! Please just be quiet Like perhaps they are working as interspecies exchange coordinators? Someone like Smith-san Eeh? That seems a bit far-fetched.... But that would also explain why Miia suddenly came to do a homestay here I see... So that's it!! That's why I came here to be with Darling!! What if all of us coming here was planned by his parents..!? They would definitely be overseas for long periods if they were visiting other species!! Just who are Honey's parents...? But really my dad is just a businessman and my mom likes to go with him when he travels for business....